


All the fear and the fire (of the end of the world)

by fiveyaaas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, they’re in the apocalypse and horny that’s it that’s the fic, title based off lyrics from wasteland baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: PWP. Five and Vanya go to the apocalypse together, and Five catches her in a compromising position.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 15
Kudos: 184





	All the fear and the fire (of the end of the world)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rappaccini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rappaccini/gifts).



> This fic happened entirely because of a conversation about how in fics where Vanya and Five go to the future, this situation always happens in reverse. It is also shameless smut.

As Five lay against the broken mattress very late into a night at the end of the world, with Vanya breathing softly behind him, he knew that in some worlds, she never would have grabbed his wrist as they were thirteen years old, they never would have gone to the future together, and that he could very well be alone. That being said, he was not alone, and she was here beside him while he struggled to sleep, and they were twenty years old, and they had spent nearly half of their lives in an apocalyptic wasteland.

He imagined it could easily be much worse, for any number of reasons. The main reason being that he could have not been with her.

Five looked over abruptly at the sound of Vanya’s sharp exhale. He wondered if she was having a nightmare as she was prone to do some nights. Usually, he would shake her awake or at least assure her that she was fine, and as he reached over to do just that, his hand abruptly halted before his hands touched her and his jaw opened up in shock. 

She was  _ not  _ having a nightmare, and he was  _ not  _ prepared to handle what he was feeling right now. 

What was he supposed to do? He did not want to embarrass her, but he couldn’t just  _ not  _ say anything, right? He also was not sure how he was going to handle his own embarrassment when she saw the particular way in which he had been affected. 

Ultimately, he decided to damn the consequences, gently clearing his throat before asking, “Vanya?”

She flipped around, cheeks flushed. He nearly yelped as her thigh brushed against him. 

“I thought you were asleep,” she commented, and she said it so casually that he wondered if this was something she had done before. 

_ Oh _ , that was not helping the situation.

And then she glanced down, at the tenting of the pants he always slept in. She looked for a few seconds before slowly turning her gaze up to him. 

“I’m sorry?” He probably should not have made that a question, but he was so confused. He was pretty certain the world ending had been less awful at this point. At least _that_ seemed like it had been quick for those people, he was pretty sure the process of literally dying of embarrassment would likely have to be slow. 

“Don’t be,” she said, smiling at him. “It’s fine.”

“Oh, uh. Thank you?” He could end himself quicker than the embarrassment could end him, surely. What was he even supposed to say? Thank you felt right. It was polite at the very least. 

“I’m surprised we haven’t run into this problem before, honestly,” Vanya shrugged. 

Christ. Turning back time might be what he has to do. Make sure he’s never born. That sounded proportionally reasonable to the situation at hand. 

“Well, uh. We can just. Ah. Go to… sleep?” 

“It’s not a big deal, Five,” she said, and then she was crawling on top of him.

“Holy fuck!” This had to be a dream, there was no way this could possibly happen. He would wake up and he would be hard as hell against her but he could go away somewhere and take care of it and it would be fine. 

“You didn’t let me finish.”.There was  _ no way _ this was not a product of his subconscious, she would never say that. 

He felt that since it was just a dream and that he would wake up in a little bit, that it was entirely reasonable to reply, “You’re welcome to do so, then.”

With his permission, Vanya’s lips curled up, and then she started moving against his hips in a grinding motion.

“ _ Vanya, _ ” he groaned. “Fuck.”

“Touch me,” she whimpered. “Please.”

He gently places his hands against her waist, guiding her movements. There was a second where they just smile at each other, her looking down at him and looking just genuinely happy. Drawn by an impulse, he tilts his head up to her, pressing his lips softly to her own. He did that often when he dreamed, considering this was the one thing they had ever done, something that had happened before they had been in this wasteland. 

When they kissed, Vanya’s hips moved rougher, and she grabbed one of his hands in her own. He watched in awe as she led it to touch her, guiding it to the slick heat.

And he realized it was a complete impossibility that he was dreaming because he would never have come up with something that good.

With his hand pressed against her, experimenting with pressure and speed, thumb rubbing the hood of her clit as she rutted hardest when he touched her there. She whimpered, pressing down hard against his wrist and crying out his name intertwined with colorful curses that he usually did not associate with her. 

When he jerked his own hips against her, she yelped his name, and then she started shaking. He moved his hand desperately, trying to suspend this moment forever, and then she gasped out again and she was done for. 

She slumped forward into his grasp, and he moved the hand that wasn’t already holding her to brush through her hair gently. Her breathing slowed as she rested against his neck, and she made a contented noise as he continued to pet her hair.

“Did that really happen?” she asks him, and he laughs at how her thoughts reflected his own. 

“Yeah,” he said. He hoped she wouldn’t ask what it meant because he had not the faintest idea. 

“Thank you for not freaking out.”

“I’m freaking out, rest assured,” he said. “But in a good way.”

“Me too,” she admitted, biting her lip. He kissed the top of her head. 

It was silent for a few beats. Not an uncomfortable silence, just a silence. He continued stroking her hair, thinking it would be really nice to fall asleep like this.

Then, she told him, “Your turn.”

He wouldn’t mind not sleeping at all, come to think of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’ll have updates for Ophelia and Human tomorrow!


End file.
